Diskussionsfaden:Pandora hearts fan/@comment-24388718-20140106160751/@comment-5823617-20140626164422
Hallo Kevin :D Ja, also einfach abwarten und Tee trinken ;D Da kommt bestimmt noch was, also an Story muss da noch was kommen! Mindestens Band 10 müssen sie noch unter bekommen, weil sonst wäre das echt Schade! Aber oft bekommen ja Harem Animes sehr, sehr viele Staffeln... Naja, aber auf eine 3. Staffel (inklusive Band 10) sollte man hoffen können ;D Da meistens die OPs auf YT heraus geschnitten sind sehe ich die auch nicht xD Aber die, die drin sind gucke ich eigentlich immer (außer bei einem Anime, da ich das Lied nicht mit dem Anime verbinden möchte (es passt so perfekt dazu, aber auch nicht...) ich weiß auch nicht genau xD) Ich habe in den letzten Tagen nur folgende Lieder gehört: *Daze - MCA OP *My Dearest - Guilty Crown OP *No game No pain - Btooom OP (das was ich immer Skippe xD) *This game - No Game No Life OP (hahaha, No Game No Life kommt nach No game No pain :'DDD) *Tokohana - Black Bullet ED *Und ein paar Vocaloid Cover xD Naja, ich glaube ein paar davon kann ich bald nicht mehr hören, deshalb fange ich jetzt wieder mit Imaginne Dragons an (von Round and Round hatte ich auch kurz die Nase voll, weil ich es die ganze Zeit gehört habe während ich Blast of Tempest geguckt habe, mach diesen Fehler nicht, es gibt nichts schlimmeres als während man liest ein Lied immer und immer und immer wieder zu hören, da man aufeinmal wenn man das Lied hört ohne das Manga zu lesen so ne Art Slideshow vor Augen hat mit dem ganzen Inhalt des Mangas O.O Ich hab das jetzt zum zweiten Mal gemacht... Man sagt ja immer man lernt aus seinen Fehlern... Ich irgendwie nicht...) Ach, ich bleibe gerne Up-to-date, deshalb gucke ich öfters mal vorbei ob da neue Animes bei dir auf der Liste stehen oder du neue beendet hast ;D Da ich ein bisschen Zeit hatte habe ich nach gegooglet Utaite Anime Opening und da kamen dann ein paar Künstler (im Utaite Wiki) heraus die ein paar Anime Openings und Endings gemacht haben. Ich bin dann die Seiten im Wiki durch gegangen und habe aber auch noch weiter auf anderen Seiten mich umgeschaut ;D Ich kann mich auch sehr gut in Shintaro reinversetzten, aber ich muss sagen am ähnlichsten ist mir wohl Mary xD Ich bin genau so tollpatschig, hahaha :D Also man erfährt ja sicher noch ein paar Sachen über Ayano :D Haha, ist jedenfalls bei mir so xD Also, gerade läuft ja USA gegen Deutschland und es sieht auch nicht sooo dolle gerade aus :/ Naja, Deutschland vor noch ein Tor ;D Kleiner Tipp, guck Guilty Crown nicht. Ich habe gestern als ich dir geschrieben habe Episode 11 zu Ende geguckt, bis auf einen Kliffhänger war es total toll und voll emotional, abberr (das große ABER) dieses Anime kann innerhalb einer Folge (*hust* Episode 12 *hust*), einem alles versauen. Naja, wenn man dann noch so schlau ist und nach googlet ob ein bestimmter Charakter gestorben ist... Echt, dieser Anime kann sogar bis Epsiode 12 gehen, hätten sie da aufgehört, es wäre echt alles okay gewesen, aber dann darf man auch nicht weiter machen! Nicht nochmal 10 Episoden rangehängt, nein, das darf man nicht. Aber die haben es trotzdem gemacht und es einfach versaut. Ich bin bei Episode 13, aber weiß schon das Ende und nein, ich guck das nicht weiter (okay, ich würde es weiter gucken wenn es die folgen auf YT geben würde :'D) weil es versaut nur alles, das ist der verdammt Grund, warum ich nicht spoilern sollte. Argh... Ich hasse sowas... Ich habe schon einmal alles nach gespoilert, vor einem Jahr, ich wusste das Ende und ich wette ich habe es einfach nur vergessen, ich habe versucht es nicht zu gucken, da ich das Ende schon kannte. Und jetzt habe ich es doch geguckt ;_; Naja... Aber ich bald fängt die Sommer Season an und ich habe 3 neue Animes zu gucken... Und das muntert mich nicht wirklich auf... Haha, naja, ich werde Guilty Crown irgendwann wahrscheinlich weiter gucken und es ist ein echt tolles Anime, aber ich sag dir jetzt schonmal... Aus dem Ende wird man nicht glücklich... Nur so zum vorwarnen, ich werde nicht sagen was passiert, nur das ist nicht toll ist... :/ Jetzt habe ich schon wieder gespoilert........ Ich will nicht spoilern, ich wollte dich nur vorwarnen... LG Sina